Intertwined
by Selina Novella
Summary: During the events of the chamber of secrets, rather then being defeated, Tom becomes trapped in Harry's body and both lose their memories. How will 3rd year occur now that he's is psychologically dependent on a young lord Voldemort? ABANDONED
1. The joining

**Intertwined**

**By Catriona McCormack**

**Rated PG-13**

**Summary-** During the events of the chamber of secrets, rather then being defeated, Tom becomes trapped in Harrys body and both loose their memories. How will third year occur now that the boy-who-lived is psychologically dependant on a young lord Voldemort?

* * *

Harry gasped in pain, the ink was flowing, spurting from the diary covering him, staining his skin black. Then light-blinding and encompassing filled the chamber before imploding in on the small boy, leaving him unconscious next to the diary on the chamber floor.

**Harrys POV.**

_ Pain._

_ There was pain. Now there was not. Where had it gone? Why had it gone? What is where it had been? Confusion. Yes. Confusion had replaced pain. Confusion about what? About who I am? Am I one or am I many? How many? Are we alive? What is death? What is life? Feel._

_ I/we have a body. It hurts. Pain? No, not quite pain. Tired? Yes. Do I/we have eyes? Can I/we see? Yes. Ceiling. Cave? No. Underground. Wet. Damp. Dark. Sit up. Should I/we? Yes. Have to sometime. Tired. Sleep later. When I/we are safe. I/we are not safe? Look._

_ A girl. Red hair. Brown eyes. Looking at me/us. Why? Is she one or many? Ask? Speak._ "Are you one or many?"

_ Water comes from her eyes. Tears. Why? She is also confused. And frightened. She speaks. I/we do not understand. Words. Garbled. Gibberish. Confusion._ "Where are we?" _hisses. Those are words. Sounds from her mouth-not hisses. What are they? Other words? Words I/we do not know. Hair-ee? Tom-b? These sounds are familiar. Is that I? We?_

"Hair-ee? Tom-b?"_ I/we repeat. More hisses. She is upset. Why? The hisses. They upset her. Focus. Not hisses. Speak like her_. "Hair-ee? Thoomssss?" _Some hiss. She understood. More gibberish. I/we are confused. Darkness. Surrender. Sleep._

* * *

Ginny was frantic. Harry was unconscious, covered in blood and when he spoke to her he was speaking in parseltongue. And he didn't recognize his own name! She stumbled to her feet, her body shaking with exhaustion. A trill met her ears and she looked up at the beautiful red flaming bird. "A phoenix." she breathed, giggling with burgeoning hysteria. Her mother used to tell her stories, hero stories. One had a phoenix in it. Phoenix's. Immortal, healing, light magic, purity, lifting things, disappearing?

"Mr. Phoenix, I need help. There's something wrong with Harry. Get help?" she begged, to frightened to consider feeling silly. The phoenix trilled and disappeared in a burst of flame. Ginny sat down. Harry was on the ground. The ground was wet. I should lift up his head or it will get wet. She thought. Have to keep busy. Can't think about-can't think. Keep busy.

Her head lifted up as second burst of flames lit the chamber, leaving the portly matron from the hospital wing in its wake, looking startled in her night robes. Looking around she saw Harry and Ginny and the blood and snapped into business mode.

"Oh my dear, are you alright? In shock I think. No mortal wounds? No. Good. Let me-" she waved her wand over Harry muttering spells under her breath. She stopped suddenly, looking alarmed. She waved to the phoenix who was perched on the nose of the huge statue overhead. "Fawkes! Get us to the hospital wing immediately!"

Ginny swiftly grabbed the diary, fang and all, before she was surrounded by flames as well, leaving the chamber empty, aside from Ron and Lockhart who would remain forgotten for sometime.

* * *

_Light. To bright. Where? Voices. More gibberish. Frustration. Why do they speak differently? Who is wrong? Me/us? Them? No one answers. Am I one then? No. Another is here. One who is like me. Confused. Frustrated. Angry_.

_Are we wrong? Do they speak right?_

No. We are in the right. They are wrong.

_ They are more then us._

We are better.

_ Better?_

Yes.

_We are lost. I do not know who I am. Do you?_

A pause. No.

_A girl with red hair. She spoke, said Hair-ee and Tom-b. Is that who we are?_

I know about the girl. We were one. Connected, you and I. I think with time we shall separate further unless we stop it.

_No! I don't want to be alone._

I shall not leave you. Only separate enough so that we remember.

_Remember? What? What is there to remember?_

I don't know.

_Should we speak? Open our eyes? It's bright._

Yes. We need to see our surroundings.

Their eyes open. One green the color of emeralds, the other black and swirling the color of ink. A woman in a nightgown is waving a stick over them. The aches begin to lessen. An old man with a long white beard is talking to the red haired girl.

She is different. I like her.

_She is better too?_

The other paused, thinking. No. Better then the others. Not better then us.

The woman noticed they had awoken. She saw their eyes. Screamed. The old man hurried forward and said something. The stick tip glowed. Then-

"Harry do you understand me?" the old man asked.

"Yes we understand you. Is that our name?"

"Our?" the old man frowned. "Is there more then one person in your mind?"

"We are here. We are two. Are we called Harry?" they asked

"I'm not sure. But only one person is supposed to be in a head at once." he replied. "Do either of you know who you are?"

"No."

The old mans eyes took on a speculative glint. "If you don't mind, I will cast a spell to show your aura. That should give us a clue as to who you are."

"Spell?" the second demanded.

"Yes. I am a wizard, as are you. Or at least the body you are in is. This is a magic school. I am the headmaster here. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

The two in one blinked. "We see."

The old man-Dumbledore, waved his stick and muttered, "Reveal the auras."

Light surrounded the two who are one. Green and dark blue intertwined, melded together with flashes of color that came and went over the dominant colors. Dumbledore moved around them, studying the light which began to develop flashes of yellow annoyance. Finally the old man halted before them.

"Well the green is almost certainly Harry, the blue however-"

"The blue is Tom." the red head finished, shaking.

"Yes, I thought so." The old man seemed to wilt, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "At the present their auras are too intertwined to attempt to remove him."

"Don't we have a say in this?" Harry demanded. "I don't want Tom to leave!"

The red head stared at him in horror. "But-but, he's evil! He tried to kill me!"

"We don't remember that." Harry/Tom pointed out. "And I'm not leaving."Tom finished.

"What are you going to do with us?" Tom asked Dumbledore

"I think perhaps returning you to somewhere Harry thinks of as home would help restore your memories. Sending you home early might be in order." he beamed happily at everyone.

_I have a bad feeling about that idea_. Harry thought to Tom who agreed but before they could say anything they were interrupted.

"Albus I must protest." the woman said. "He-they are far to injured to go anywhere for sometime. Broken bones, basilisk venom still running threw their veins, strained muscles, a concussion, and broken blood vessels, not to mention magical strain. Besides which, they're still speaking in parseltongue, and that translation charm you used on them will only last for a short time. I doubt the muggles will appreciate their nephew hissing at them."

The old man bowed to her graciously. "Quite right Pompey. I shall leave them in your care then while I go to procure a translation amulet."

Harry/Tom stared, as did the red head as he swept from the room, his brightly colored robes streaming behind him. Harry/Tom then turned to the red head.

"So, who are you?"

* * *

**AN. - Just an idea I'm playing with. This one is going to stay serious I think. Anyway please read and review! And I don't think this is going to have any relationship. If it did it would probably be Harry/Tom and Ginny. Usually if they have someone in their head I don't pair them. To weird. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**House points-**

**Gryffindor-0 **

**Hufflepuff-0 **

**Ravenclaw-0 **

**Slytherin-0**


	2. The reaction

**Intertwined **

**Chapter 2**

**A flashback**

A week later Harry/Tom was fully healed. Lockhart and Ron had been recovered by Fawkes after two days, the phoenix in question looking quite sheepish for having forgotten them. Harry/Tom had begged Madame Pompry until she had taught them a silencing spell, as the obliviated Lockhart never shut up.

Ginny then took it upon herself to teach Harry/Tom all she could in the hopes of triggering Harrys memories. Hermione awoke around the same time Fawkes retrieved Ron, leaving them to meet Harry/Tom together, which did not go well.

(Flashback)

Hermione's first thought waking up was rather basic. 'Merlin am I stiff.' then, 'Why am I in the hospital wing surrounded by people?' then abruptly 'BASILISK!' She sat up ramrod straight in bed, forcing the people around her to move back, for fear of collision. "Professor!" she cried looking at the headmaster who was peering at her twinklingly. "Professor Dumbledore! It's a basilisk! In the chamber of secrets! We have to stop it! It's traveling threw the pipes and-"

But before she could continue further a certain redheaded boy next to her said not a touch arrogantly, "It's okay Hermione. We got the basilisk. It put up a good fight but we got it. It's June by the way." he added.

Ginny glanced at him from on Hermione's other side from the corner of her eye. "Ron, if I remember correctly, Harry saved me, you just spent a couple of days with our dear Professor Lockhart."

Hermione glared at Ron for his exaggerating as his ears turned pink. "Where is Harry?" she asked Ginny.

Before she could answer Ron replied, "He's over there sleeping. Has been since I got here. Shall we go wake him then?"

Dumbledore intervened. "Mr. Potter went threw a rather dangerous trial Mr. Weasley, and so I must ask you to leave him to his rest. He only speaks to Ms. Weasley anyway."

Ron and Hermione both looked at the red-haired girl, who, rather then looking happy at this development looked resigned. She sighed and stood, walking over to take her chair at Harrys bedside.

Hermione looked back at Dumbledore. "But Professor, I'm sure if he's up to seeing Ginny he could see us!" she protested logically, "We're his best friends!" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yes well you see, that would be true, except that Mr. Potter has no memory of you. In fact he has no memory of anyone at all." Dumbledore replied

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione demanded, receiving a glare from the matron who was giving mandrake potion to the other students still frozen, currently Penelope Clearwater.

Dumbledore nodded to their question.

"But how! Did Slytherins heir obliviate him?" Hermione demanded shrilly

Dumbledore shook his head. "Mr. Potter did a very heroic thing that day Ms. Granger. He destroyed Tom Riddle, who was of course Slytherins heir." he paused as though considering to say something before continuing, "However when Mr. Potter destroyed the diary the entity that it contained, Toms memory, was ripped from his vessel. And with his old one destroyed, he searched for a new one. And he found one." he looked pointedly at Harry.

Hermione gasped in disbelief. "Do you mean to say- Is Harry- But-"

Ron looked confused. "Huh? So what he's in a rock or something? Or a wand?"

Hermione shook her head distantly, still staring horror struck at Harry. "No, not an object Ron. A person. Harry." she whispered not a little dramatically.

Rons eyes grew comically large. "So, so Harry's got Slytherins heir in his head!" he exclaimed loudly.

Dumbledore glanced at him. "For the present, Tom is not a threat. The fusion of body created a fusion of mind. Harry and Tom are not two entities in one body, but one entity with two personalities in one body with no memory of ever being anything else."

Hermione shook herself out of her horror. "What does that have to do with why we can't see him professor? Surely Harry needs his friends now?" she asked desperately

Again Dumbledore shook his head. "Again ordinarily Ms. Granger I would agree with you. However, Harry/Tom, as he prefers to be called, only unhappily tolerates anyone's presence but Ms. Weasleys, whom they seem to have taken a shine to."

"But perhaps, I mean if they like Ginny," Hermione began however Dumbledore interrupted gently.

"Please remember Ms. Granger, Tom does not like muggleborns, and while everything else seems to have been forgotten, he seems to have an innate dislike of anyone who is not a pureblood, though he tolerated a half-blood presence earlier." Seeing the hurt look on her face he added "Some things are so deeply burned into a persons, psyche I believe muggles call it? That even with the loss of memory it remains."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Then Tom was hurt by muggles at some point? So badly that he is extremely distrustful of them?" she asked

Ron scoffed at the idea. "He's a wizard Hermione! No muggle could hurt a wizard! For someone so smart you can be pretty-"

"Do not finish that sentence Ronald." Hermione hissed dangerously glaring at Ron. Dumbledore took this as a sign to retreat, and edged away till he was out the hospital doors. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione continued their fight.

"Oh come on Hermione! How could a muggle hurt a wizard!" he demanded

"Muggles don't need magic Ron! They have their own defenses!" she snapped.

"Please, even a first year could defeat a muggle! All it takes is a levitating spell and they'd run like mad!" Ron growled out, face turning puce.

Abruptly Hermiones face smoothed and she looked at him calmly. "Care to prove that Ron?" she asked, getting out of bed carefully, checking that she could walk alright before turning to face him. "I'll play the muggle, and you be the wizard. I'll defeat you, without using any magic at all."

Ron shook his head, muttering at the absurdity of that statement but whipped out his wand and pointed it at her, prepared to say the levitation spell. Hermione however whipped forward and snatched the wand from his hand, and using it created a perfect representation of a gun which she pointed at his face. "Bang." she said calmly. "You're dead."

Ron glared at her. "That's cheating!" he yelled "Muggles wouldn't know a wand was a threat so they wouldn't take it!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But by the time you finished the incantation they could have shot you in the heart 4 times. And you would be very dead. But the point I was trying to make is that without a wand, a wizard is powerless."

"He could apperate!" Ron said triumphantly.

"He's sixteen Ron! He doesn't have his license." she reminded him.

"Well, fine. But full grown wizards can apperate, and use nonverbal spells! So they would win." he cried.

Hermione looked down. "Ron, have you ever heard of a nuclear bomb?" she asked him sadly.

"No." he replied confused.

"A nuclear bomb is a muggle weapon. On August 6, 1945 the United States dropped one on Hiroshima, Japan. It killed 80,000 people, mostly civilians. Ninety percent of the city was destroyed from the blast. Wizards died too Ron. Thousands of them. And those who survived didn't survive threw magic. The survived by chance, because of buildings or obstacles that protected them. Just like the muggles who survived the blast. Muggles are not helpless Ron. The nuclear bomb did more damage then Voldemort and his deatheaters could ever hope to do." Hermione sat down on her bed and looked at the floor quietly, sobered by the deaths of so many.

Rons mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Wha-that's not possible! We would have heard about it if muggles were that powerful! We would have taken their nuclear bombs away from them so they couldn't hurt anyone again!" he deigned loudly.

Hermione just looked at him silently. "But they didn't. And I don't understand why." she replied softly. "But we're getting off topic. We were talking about Harry and Riddle." she said, trying to change from such a depressing subject.

"Right. So you think that this Riddle got hurt by some muggles?" Ron asked

Hermione nodded.

"But if he was, then why would he attack muggleborns? They're still wizards! He should be attacking the people who actually hurt him!" He protested.

"Rage and pain are not logical Ron. He was probably lashing out."

Ron thought about it. "Then why take Ginny?" he finally asked

"Ginny?" Hermione asked confused

"Yeah. His last victim was Ginny, and she's a pureblood!"

"I don't know then Ron." Hermione said

(end flashback)

**AN-I'm not sure if I'll continue with this. I'm working on another fanfic, which this time I am going to finish before I put it up on the internet so I don't leave anyone unhappy. I'm very happy with it so far, (I write most of it in Russian history class, lol) so I will soon put that up. In the mean while, if you guys want to read more of this let me know, otherwise I'll just delete it.**


End file.
